1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a heated underwater diving suit for use in connection with diving suits. The heated underwater diving suit has particular utility in connection with self contained heated underwater diving suits having electronically controlled silicon gel heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heated underwater diving suits are desirable for diving in water that would cause a diver harm from hypothermia. A need was felt for a diving suit that had a self contained heating circuit and silicon gel heating elements.
The use of diving suits is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,469 to Nuckols et al. discloses a liquid-insulated garment for cold water diving supplements the inherent thermal protection of traditional suit insulations in conventional passive diving suits with bladders containing insulating liquids having substantially the same densities as water and thermal conductivities of less than 0.070 Btu/ft-hr.degree. F. to provide insulation from ambient cold. The additional thermal protection created by the liquid-insulated garment helps the diver surpass the performance and acceptable duration constraints imposed by conventional drysuits or wetsuits and allows easy adjustments to the level of thermal comfort required by the diver. It additionally reduces the inherent buoyant forces associated with conventional drysuits and wetsuits, and provides uniform thermal protection over the entire surface of the diver's body since it is tailored to fit the diver. Furthermore, the liquid-insulated garment is not only useful to enhance the effectiveness of diving operations, but also in other places where additional thermal protection is needed. However, the Nuckols et al. '469 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,053 to Parker et al. discloses a liquid loop garment that provides thermal protection to the body of a user in hostile temperature environments. First and second superimposed liquid impervious yieldable sheets are secured together at select potions to form liquid barriers at preselected positions between the first and second sheets. The barriers and sheets define adjacent liquid channels which act to direct flow of a heat transfer medium passed into the garment. Inlet and outlet manifolds are each connected with a plurality of the channels so that heat transfer liquid can be passed into an inlet valve and distributed over the body of an individual with efficient control of temperature variations win the garment. However, the Parker et al. '053 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,405 to Wiswell, Jr. discloses a diving suit of the wet suit type having flexible conduits for distributing warm water therethrough and provided with a manually operable control valve for regulating the flow of warm water pumped through the conduits. However, the Wiswell, Jr. '405 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,817 to Smalley discloses a dry suit. However, the Smalley '817 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,236 to Copeland discloses a fluid ventilated suit that forms a unitary structure having arms, legs and torso portions and shaped to snugly enclose the arms, legs and torso. The suit has an inner resilient fluid impervious layer of material having an outer layer of pliant reinforcing material laminated thereto. There are multiple fluid distribution grooves formed in the inner layer. The grooves extend longitudinally about the arms, legs and torso portions. Fluid duct means extend longitudinally along the torso portions and along the arm and leg portions. Each arm and leg portion of the garment has a ring like continuous passageway communicating between the fluid supply duct means and the distribution grooves. A means for supplying fluid to the fluid supply duct for passage through the distribution grooves allows control of the temperature of the body. However, the Copeland '236 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,761 to Long discloses a heated underwater diving suit that receives temperature controlled fluid under pressure which is distributed through a plurality of conduits covering the diving suit. The conduits and suit have multiple matching holes through which the liquid passes supplying a uniform distribution of temperature controlled fluid to the cavity of the diving suit and out the neck, wrist, and ankle openings. However, the Long '761 patent does not have silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated underwater diving suit that allows self contained heated underwater diving suits having electronically controlled silicon gel heating elements. The Nuckols et al. '469, Parker et al. '053, Wiswell, Jr. '405, Smalley '817, Copeland '236 and Long '761 patents make no provision for silicon gel heating elements controlled by an electronic heating circuit.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved heated underwater diving suit which can be used for self contained heated underwater diving suits having electronically controlled silicon gel heating elements. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the heated underwater diving suit according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of self contained heated underwater diving suits having electronically controlled silicon gel heating elements.